


Scratch the Itch

by Cohava



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2019, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cohava/pseuds/Cohava
Summary: Kinktober Day #1Prompts: Hair-pulling, Hate SexBecause no one can have hair that luscious without having a hair kink and that's the rules.





	Scratch the Itch

He hissed.

“Do it again.” He said.

He was kneeling between her spread knees, mouth working furiously at her wetness, hands fixed on her ankles. It gave him a furious sort of pleasure to hear her panting and moaning from his ministrations, she that was so self-righteous and dismissive whenever they spoke. he was evil. He was a monster. But she liked that monster, and came undone over his tongue again and again--not such a good Jedi, was she? Usually she tried to be as still as possible, playing at enduring his attentions as if they were unwanted, as if he didn’t know that if he was ever late she would seek him through the bond, wordlessly demanding satisfaction. 

Tonight though, tonight she had grabbed his hair, pulling hard to keep him fixed against her, and a shiver of pleasure rippled down his spine, coursing through his entire body. 

She obliged him, and pulled again. He resumed licking, gifting her a punishing bite on the inside of her thigh so that she too could experience the delicious clash between pleasure and pain. 

She became more discerning of her actions: no more mindless pulling. Instead, her fingers worked between strands of his hair, scratching and soothing at his scalp in between the jerks. He felt himself growing impossibly harder inside his trousers. 

He curses, doubling his efforts on the sweet nub of skin that had grown hard and strained for him, pressing roughly on the exact spot he knew would have her grow wild. And so she did, but this time she had locks of his hair woven between her fingers; she nearly tore it off and he howled in pleasure. 

His ears rang from the intensity of his climax and he fell backwards, body suddenly relaxed, trembling, unable to move. His back hit the bed. 

The link between them had been abruptly severed, as it was wont to do, only leaving him with the tang of her taste on his tongue and a soiled pair of trousers. Slowly, he raised a hand to his scalp: it was still itching.


End file.
